Motor vehicles such as sport utility vehicles (SUV), cross over vehicles (COV) and vans typically include an interior compartment wherein the forward end is a passenger area that provides for passenger seating and the rearward end is a cargo area with a flat floor to facilitate the loading and extraction of cargo. Often because of acceleration, deceleration and lateral cornering forces, non-secured items in the cargo area shift during motor vehicle operation and may even become wedged against the liftgate or doors at the rear of the motor vehicle provided to access the cargo area. When this occurs, those cargo items may fall from the motor vehicle when the liftgate or doors are opened. At other times, cargo in the cargo area may suddenly shift forward when the vehicle is rapidly decelerated possibly even making an incursion into the passenger area of the motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved cargo restraining system and related method of restraining cargo in a cargo area of the motor vehicle that prevent the undesired shifting of cargo during motor vehicle operation. Advantageously, the cargo restraining system is simple and inexpensive to produce and the cargo restraining system and method are very easy to use. As such, the cargo restraining system and related method represent a significant advance in the art.